The present disclosure relates to an optical fiber cable processing device, a method for processing the same, and a case for an optical fiber cable, and more particularly, to an optical fiber cable processing device that performs a desired operation on an optical fiber cable which is accommodated in a case, a method for processing the same, and a case to accommodate an optical fiber cable.
In the related art, optical fiber cables that are optical fibers coated with a resin coating or the like are known, and works such as substrates, ferrules and connectors are mounted on end portions of the optical fiber cables.
When the above-described work is mounted on the optical fiber cable, the optical fiber is exposed first by removing the coating of the optical fiber cable and then the end surface of the optical fiber is cut into a desired shape so that the work is mounted on the end surface of the optical fiber.
An optical fiber cable processing device described, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 3301253 is known to perform such operation, which includes a transport mechanism that transports a case which accommodates an optical fiber cable and in which a plurality of work stations are set along a transport path of the case, and a processing mechanism that is disposed in each of the work stations to perform the desired operation on the optical fiber cable.